


Crossing Over

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Realities, Demons, Gen, Magic Portals, crossing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is taking a break from Sam and hunting, just aimlessly driving for a while, when as he’s spending the night in another boring hotel room, John Constantine is flung into his world thanks to demons and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own John Constantine Movie, character, or anything in relation thereof.  
> -I do not own Supernatural (much as I might wish to).   
> -this is just a bit of fun. I doubt it’ll go further than what it’s gotten now. I was thinking that it was a shame there wasn’t more Supernatural/Constantine crossovers, and decided to write a little one shot of it. Hope people enjoy it!

“Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Dean shouted, as without warning a hole in his hotel room wall opened up, and wind appeared from nowhere. “CAS!” He bellowed, already reaching for his gun. A moment later several things happened at once. 

Castiel appeared in his living room, looking around for a split second before realizing that there was trouble and preparing to take Dean. 

A man was flung through the hole in the wall, smashing against the opposite wall and falling to the floor, unconscious.

Demons that Dean had never seen before were struggling to get through, but before he could do so much as to fire a shot at them, the hole closed up, taking the wind, demons, and darkness with it.

“Dean,” Castiel said reprovingly. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do a damn thing! All I was doing was getting ready for bed, and that hole in the wall came out of nowhere!” Dean said, exasperated, even as he was moving towards the unconscious/dead man’s side. “Cas, you know who this is?” Dean asked, bending down next to him. 

Castiel took one look at the man, paused, and said, 

“I believe I do. There is not an angel or demon that has not heard of this man, though he is not of this universe, he is still quite well known.”

“Well, great, least we’ll be able to know what to call him. What’s his name?” Dean asked, and Castiel’s brow furrowed even as he answered in a carefully concealed tone,

“His name is John Constantine.  
==

End


	2. Untitled Additional Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After checking to make sure he’s actually still alive, Dean figures out that Constantine is just as dangerous as was told in the stories.

John Constantine.

The man currently passed out on his cheap hotel bed.

The man who looked like he’d been through hell and back (and wow, could Dean relate to that!), and seemed to be dead to the world. 

Dean could not believe that he had John Constantine currently passed out on his hotel bed. 

The dude wasn’t even supposed to be real.

“Cas…how the hell did he get here? And why me?” Dean couldn’t help that last question, as he and the angel stood watching the unconscious baddy on his hotel bed. 

“I am-unsure. I believe that he was fighting a band of demons of his own world, when lightening struck them. It could be that the lightening, combined with a spell or incantation, forced him through to this world-also effectively knocking him out due to that much power.” Castiel asked his brow furrowing as he studied Constantine. “This man is dangerous.   
He will not like me being in this room.” Castiel offered. 

Yeah, that was right-Constantine hated half-breeds of any kind. Then again, most of the angels that Constantine had met (Gabriel, hello!) were giant dicks. 

“Well, how are we going to get him to wake up? Does-is he seriously hurt? Does he need some of your angel mojo or whatever? How are we-”

“Dean,” Cas said patiently. “I believe he can answer several of those questions when he wakes. I have already checked him; no he is simply unconscious and exhausted. Please be calm,” 

“Calm. Right. I can do calm,” Dean tried to breath, and went to his computer to start on some research.  
00

When John Constantine finally woke, Dean had just gotten up to get coffee, when he sensed movement on the bed-

And then suddenly a knife was at his throat. 

Normally, he wasn’t scared of such things…

But this was John Constantine who had him caught off guard. 

“Who are you?” John Constantine’s voice was raspy, and he didn’t smell that badly of smoke, Dean noted absently. 

“Dean Winchester. You fell through a portal and landed in my hotel room, dude.” Dean couldn’t help but blurt out. 

The knife slowly retreated, and Dean turned around. John was awfully close to him, and Dean couldn’t help but think of calling his angel, even though that was a bad idea-especially given who was in the room. 

“So…you put me on the bed?” John asked, frowning.

“What else was I going to do? Leave you on the floor?” Dean groused, moving back to the laptop with his coffee when it seemed that John wasn’t going to kill him or anything. John seemed rather confused and uncertain. Dean could sympathize-he’d been there, done that. The whole alternate universe crap was weird enough without the person already knowing who you were. 

“Dean Winchester…” John repeated his name, and Dean glanced up from the laptop, curious. “That name is familiar to me.”

“Not surprising,” Dean muttered, sighing as he sipped some coffee. “Help yourself to the coffee by the way,” Dean added sarcastically, as John was already doing so. 

“Where am I?” John asked, and Dean shook his head. 

“You’re in my hotel room, in the Haydon Hotel which is located in the city of-“”

“New Orleans, Louisiana.” He finished, nodding. “Of course.”

“Dude, I thought you were only familiar with New York,” Dean said before he could stop his mouth. 

Suddenly the knife was back at his throat. 

“What do you know of me?” John asked, his tone one of deadly threat, the knife pressing in against his neck. 

Dean scowled. 

“Lay off,” Dean snapped. “If I was going to hurt you, I’d’ve done it already. I put you on my bed, didn’t I? I didn’t have to be nice.” 

For a moment there was a stalemate between them…and then John slowly removed the dagger. 

“To answer your question, you’re rather famous in my world. You’ve got our own line of comic books and graphic novels-heck; you’ve even gotten a movie.” Dean said, and John blinked. 

“I…I am?” He asked, as if the notion was baffling. Dean felt sympathy for the poor guy. He knew what it was like, after all-look at Chuck and his books about the Winchester brothers. “How?” 

“Like I know? I’m researching on it already, also trying to figure out how to get you back to your own universe.” Dean told him, shrugging. John frowned. 

“You are helping me,” He said finally, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m helping you. Don’t know why,” Dean said, though that second part was a lie-if he helped John, then John would likely want to repay him. Dean could think of a hundred different ways that might be useful. But he wasn’t about to tell John that. 

“People who help me usually end up dead,” John warned, and Dean sighed-heavily. 

“Okay, here’s where you knowing my name comes in. You know my name, because I was in hell. Alastair was my trainer,” John’s eyes narrowed at that. “But I got out of hell, thanks to a bunch of angels pulling me out because I was important to help start the Apocalypse, and also because I’m supposedly Michael’s Vessel,” Dean told him. 

John blinked. 

“What is a Vessel?” John asked confusion on his face. Dean explained, and John frowned. “And…you will allow this?” 

“Hell no!” Dean snapped back at him. “I don’t want the Apocalypse to start, I don’t want Michael using me as his meatsuit, and I sure as hell don’t want to be facing off with the devil.”

He’d already done that once, Dean thought with a shiver remembering the devil riding Sam back when Zachariah had taken him to the future. 

“So…is there any food around here?” John asked, and Dean smirked. 

“Already called for pizza, and there’s beer in the little fridge underneath that microwave there.” Dean said, waving a hand. John quickly grabbed a beer-hesitated-and then tossed one to Dean, who caught it more out of surprise than anything. “Thanks,” Dean said, and popped open the beer, and took a long drink. 

They were dealing with alternate reality crap-he figured that he might need it.   
==


End file.
